csifandomcom-20200225-history
Rampage
Rampage is the twenty-fourth episode in season four of . Synopsis As Horatio and the team are on the verge of putting away members of the dangerous Mala Noche gang, a tragedy strikes. Plot In an ambulance speeding towards the hospital, Horatio leans over his new bride, Marisol, who has been shot in the stomach. A black car cuts off the ambulance and Horatio gets out, knowing they have come for him.... The scene flashes back to eight hours earlier: Horatio and Marisol enjoy breakfast outside the Biscayne County courthouse not long after their wedding. Horatio receives a page--it's time for him to testify against Mala Noche mob boss Rafael Sifuentes. After Ryan's testimony, Antonio Riaz takes the stand--and pulls a gun in evidence from the ADA prosecuting the case, tossing it to Jose Truillo, who begins to fire into the courtroom. Sifuentes and Riaz escape, but Horatio takes down Truillo with a single shot. Horatio realizes Riaz's testimony was a set up to get him close to the gun--to spring Sifuentes. Natalia confronts Delko after she finds her car windows smashed: his ex-girlfriend, Gloria, pestered her while they were dating and apparently is still keeping it up. Delko promises to take care of it. Ryan and Calleigh discover how the bullets for the gun were snuck into the courtroom--they were taped under a bench by the courthouse janitor, Alan Parker. Parker claims the Noches threatened his family, forcing him to plant the bullets during a ten minute recess after a spectator threw up in gallery. The CSIs turn to the man whose DNA matches the traces of vomit from Parker's cleaning supplies--Benito Sarosa. They lean on him, and gives up the location where the Noches are hiding--a Japanese restaurant called Sonju. Delko confronts the unbalanced Gloria, who has threatened all of his girlfriends, but she is now focusing on Marisol, whom she believes Delko has married. Delko realizes she's been following him, and tells her to stay away from him or she'll be arrested. She doesn't heed his advice, this time breaking the windows of Marisol's car and stealing her purse, forcing Delko to go to her house to retrieve it. The SWAT team storms the Japanese restaurant, but the Noches are already gone, tipped off by Alan Parker, who Horatio has learned didn't even have a family--he was on the Noches' payroll. Delko meets Marisol to return her purse, but he notices a glint on a high floor of a nearby hotel. Suddenly, shots ring out--a bullet whizzes past Delko's arm, grazing it, and Marisol is hit in the abdomen. Horatio rushes to the scene and rides with Marisol in the ambulance, but the black car cuts them off. Horatio sends the ambulance on its way and approaches the car as three Mala Noche gang members open fire on him. He takes down two but the third man escapes. Horatio goes to the hospital, where Marisol is in critical condition, with damage to her kidneys and spleen. Her husband and brother look on, concerned, before going to find out who fired the shots. Delko and Calleigh trace the bullet's trajectory to a nearby hotel and go over the balcony of one of the rooms the gun was possibly fired from. Delko finds a press-on nail in a plant on the balcony and recalls Gloria had similar ones on. He goes to her house and arrests her after he finds a sniper rifle in the trunk of her car. Ryan is able to trace dye on the wheels of the car that cut off the ambulance to a water flow test on Star Island, leading the CSIs to suspect this where the Noches are holding their universal meeting. Using heat sensor technology to locate them, the Noches storm the mansion where they're meeting and arrest them. Horatio tries to get Sifuentes to give up Memmo Fierro, the man who was driving the car, but Sifuentes refuses to talk. Delko is surprised when Calleigh tells him the striations from Gloria's gun don't match the ones from the bullets fired at the Delkos. Gloria tells Delko she heard shots coming from a room above hers. A gun from the Noche's safe house proves to be a match. Before Horatio sets out to track down the shooter, he goes to the hospital to see Marisol. They quietly talk about their dinner plans for that evening--plans they will not be keeping. Marisol passes away quietly as Horatio sits by her bedside. Delko gets the call that his sister has died while he and Calleigh are in the hotel room the Noche shooter used. They find rum bottles from the Morano hotel, which allows Tripp to track down Memmo Fierro. He leaves him in a car trunk for Horatio and Delko. The two enraged men confront the killer, who has a message from Antonio Riaz: he claims the city is his. Horatio has a reply: he tells Memmo to tell Riaz he's a dead man. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Vincent Laresca as Antonio Riaz *Robert LaSardo as Memmo Fierro * Joel West as Officer Aaron Jessop * Kim Director as Gloria Williams * Lobo Sebastian as Raphael Sifuentes * David Starzyk as Prosecuting Attorney * Gilbert Glenn Brown as Ambulance Driver * Jorge Jimenez as Jose Truillo * Jim Ortlieb as Doctor Kagen * Germaine De Leon as Benito Sarosa * Karl Makinen as Allen Parker * Dexter Fletcher as Swat Leader * Theodore Borders as EMT #1 * Michael Hyland as EMT #2 * Craig Bonaventura as Mala Noche * Chris Krauser as Cop Major Events * Marisol is shot in the stomach by a Mala Noche sniper, Memmo Fierro, and later dies at the hospital. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes